On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Future Panic!
On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Future Panic! is the final movie of the first season of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Main Events * Cure Attitude and Madge are introduced. * Akane's Grandmother, Aimi makes her first appearance * The De Deux Form Second Attack, Romance Blast is first shown. Plot The movie shows, Cure Attitude running after Madge as she opens the portal to the past as the two fight they are both sent sprawling into the portal as they were sent out of it in two different ways. Meanwhile, the cures, Irina and Astaire were on a vacation in small Island town staying with Akane's grandmother, Aimi who ran a small seaside inn. They were hanging out at the beach when they found Cure Attitude unconscious washed on the beach as the cures checked on her and brought her back to the inn. Cure Attitude wakes up in the bed of the inn and looks startled to see them calling them by different names but snaps out of it telling them she was Cure Attitude but never tells them her name or where she came from which caught Irina and Astaire attention since her outfit was quite similar to the other cures thinking she was another trick by their aunt but suddenly a loud whistle tone was heard and Cure Attitude went wide eyed saying she was here as a bunch of monsters started attacking the inn as the cures transform to fight them but were quickly taken down because of how strong they were but was quickly taken down by Cure Attitude glaring at the playing cards left behind as a cloaked Madge came out saying even though Cure Attitude would protect them she only has a certain time limit on her power until she transforms back and that's when she'll strike before dissapearing. During dinner in the room, Cure Attitude explains more throughly on what she was talking about unlike her team her Grace watch was broken from the fall and fully explains that she is from the future and was trying to stop Madge who wants to take them down so that the earth would be conqured along with the future when another gadget of hers rang as a hologram opened showing other girls and one young boy in cure uniforms looking worriedly at her as they talked in unison as Cure Attitude let out a whistle getting them to stop as she explains whats going on and needs them to find a way to reopen the portal while they went to find Madge. A fight ensed as the Cures were nearly destroyed by Madge but the cures and Cure Attitude were given a quick power up to the Pas De Deux form as they blast her with "Romantic Blast!" as the portal opens behind her as she sent through. The cures transform back as Cure Attitude goes through the portal saying thank you to them as the portal detransforming as she went through but her looks were covered from the light leaving a siholette before dissapearing. The After Credit scene shows, Cure Attitude in her room looking over a photograph book before a voice calling "Akemi" to come down as Cure Attitude now called Akemi called down "O.K mom." she left the room leaving the book open to show Akane and Haruki before the scene fades to black and the credits roll. Movie Characters Akemi/Cure Attitude Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese) A young Cure who finds her way to the past to stop a crisis from taking place. She is a bit goofy but can be very serious at times. She has shoulder length black tied in a braided bun with a crown on her head and her eyes are covered by a domino mask. Her theme color is a Prussian Blue. Madge Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Nicole Sullivan (English) The villain of the movie. She is a witch from the not-so-distant future who wants to take out the Cures for unknown reasons. The Future Cures Cure Attitude's teammates who can talk through the communicator.